Asylum Alice
by Bunny Fair
Summary: This will be Alice's (my OC's) story and how she met the squad. It won't be perfect, but please enjoy! I only own my OC. I haven't really decided if it's fully AU or not yet.
1. Chapter 1

Name : Alice

Codename: Asylum Alice

Age: 23

Abilites: Currently Unknown, may not be meta-human

Hair Color: Dark blond

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120

Tattoo: Phoenix along middle spine region

Birthplace: Unknown

Family: No immediate family, father is unknown and mother claims no relation

 _~~Backstory~~_

Alice sighed softly and tapped her fingers along her arm, her black nails constrasting against her fair skin. She repressed her eye roll at her snobbish mother and simply kept her mouth shut. She half-heartedly listened to the woman rant and carefully leaned against the wall, careful to keep from pressing her tattoo against it.

"You are a disgrace to my family! To our family name! We are a good Christian family with good values, young lady! You are sixteen, how did you get it anyway?! You know what? I don't even want to hear your excuse, you probably slept with the man for it."

Alice flinched back at her words and frowned. "No, I didn't sleep with him. It's a good tattoo. It's not evil and I'm not Christian any-"

Alice's cheek burned red at the sharp slap interrupting her and she felt tears well up in her eyes from the pain. Her mother fumed and hissed, "Get out of my house. I will not have some heathen in my home, nor as my daughter. You are a _disgrace_. You are _nothing_ to me! Nothing! Leave! And, never return! This is not your home anymore!"

Alice let out a choked sob and moved to apologize before another harsh slap met her cheek, her cheek bleeding as her mother's ring caught her cheek. She stumbled back and quickly darted out the home, running barefoot through the gated neighborhood. She sobbed and kept running, tears running down her cheeks.

She eventually slowed and let out a choked sob, stumbling into an alley. She collapsed and curled up tightly, heavily gasping to catch her breath. She slowly moved to curl up against the wall and hugged her knees, burying her face in them and dozing into an exhaustion-induced sleep.

When she awoke, several (most likely drunk) men were surrounding her. She put up a weak glare and forced out, "Stay away from me."

They all laughed and she paled slightly, pressing back against the wall in an attempt to hide. One grabbed her by her arm and she cried out as she yanked up, sobbing when he attacked her neck with his mouth. She struggled weakly and kicked out with her legs, sobbing as they continued laughing at her.

She let out a screech when the man holding her bit down on her neck and clenched her eyes shut. She weakly struggled and opened her tearful eyes, slowly blinking at the large shadow behind the other men. Two reptilian hands reached out and she let a small smile show as the hands wrenched them away, a loud growl echoing through the alley.

The one holding her stiffened and the scaly hands tightened, twisting the two men's neck. She gasped at the sharp cracks of their necks and the man let go of her, running off before quickly getting caught by the large, scaly man caught him. She stumbled backwards and tripped, staring up in shock and awe.

When the man (creature?) pulled away with blood surrounding his mouth, he stared at her, simply waiting for her to scream and run. Instead, she stared up at him in awe. He paused and slowly turned to face him, letting her see his shirtless form.

She simply blinked and tilted her head, mumbling, "Who-who are you?"

He shifted slightly and rumbled, "Killer Croc. Never heard of me? I own the sewers of Gotham."

She nodded slightly and slowly stood, dusting of her clothes. "I'm Alice. It's, um, nice to meet you. Thanks for saving me."

He watched her closely, waiting for her to scream or call the bat or _something_. However, she just stood and watched him. He eventually rumbled out, "Don't you got a home or something?"

She rubbed her arm and mumbled, "Um, not anymore I don't. I'm essentially an orphan now." He nodded slightly and moved to crawl back down the hole. She stepped slightly forward and mumbled, "Um, can I stay with you? I don't have anyone else."

He blinked in surprise and shifted slightly before softly rumbling, "Climb on down. Get in my way and you're dead, though."

She smiled brightly up at him and quickly climbed down. He followed her and closed the grate back. She looked at him like he was a human...


	2. Chapter 2

Alice hummed happiy and skipped through the alleyway, making her way towards her entrance to the sewers. She swung her bag of stolen items and paused when high-pitched laughter echoed through her. She tilted her head and looked around, smiling slightly when she saw Harley Quinn swinging her bat around.

Alice waved slightly and resuming skipping, humming to herself. Harley looked up and popped her gum bubble, smiling widely. "Hey, Alice! Whatcha up to?"

Alice smiled and held up the bag. "Oh, just heading back home with some food and clothes for Croc."

Harley tilted her head and asked, "Why don't ya just come live with me, pumpkin? I got a nice empty room for ya."

Alice waved her hand and said, "Nah, I'm fine with Croc. I've been keeping him company for about seven years now? Yeah, I think it's been that long. Wow, it's been a while."

Harley rolled her eyes and walked over, crossing her arms. "You need an actual bed and a good shower. Just come over and get cleaned up. I'll wait for you to tell the big guy."

Alice nodded, not bothering to argue with the psycho. She walked into the sewers and looked around, walking over to her blanket on a dry area. She set the bag down and said, "Crocy! I'm gonna hang out with Harley for a while! If you don't hear me later, I'll come back tomorrow morning!"

She waited a moment and smiled when she heard a distant growl. She made her way back out and followed Harley as she led the way to her and Joker's home. Alice looked around some and Harley led her inside, pushing a button on the elevator.

Alice rubbed her arm and said, "Joker's busy today, isn't he?"

Harley nodded and said, "Sure is. Diablo's in town, though. He was keeping me company until I got bored. He's a quiet fella, ya know?"

Alice tilted her head and asked, "Diablo? Who's that?"

Harley grinned and stepped out the elevator. "Oh, he's probably hiding in his room right now. You'll meet him later. Go ahead and take a shower, doll. I'm gonna take one myself."

Alice nodded and headed towards the spare bathroom, looking around some. She had visited Harley before, but it was still as nice as she remembered. She locked the door behind herself and peeled off her clothes, sighing happily when she stepped under the hot stream of water.

She tilted her head back and hummed happily at the heat. She washed off with the fruit-scented soap left on the little shelf by Harley and smiled slightly as the dirt and grime washed down the drain. She stood under the water until her toes began to wrinkle and stepped out, drying off with a towel.

She paused as she looked in the mirror and turned slightly, looking partially at the phoenix tattoo. She hadn't had the chance to get it filled in, so it was still the outline. She looked at her old clothes and made a face, kicking them to the side. Harley would have some clothes she could borrow.

Alice wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out, releasing the steam. She hummed softly and headed towards Harley's room, freezing when she spotted a heavily tattooed male sitting on the couch. She shifted slightly and he looked up before blinking, his eyes going wide when he realized she was practically naked.

She quickly backed into the hallway to hide and he glanced down, staring at the floor. She took a shaky breath and shifted to poke her head around the corner. "Um, hi. Has Harley come through yet?"

He shook his head and glanced up at her. "No, she hasn't."

She nodded and shifted slightly, carefully reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Could you tell her that I'll be waiting in the bathroom for her when she does?"

He nodded and she quickly darted back to the bathroom, slipping some from the water and missing if he had said anything. She closed the toilet lid and sat on it, tapping her feet some as she waited. She jumped at a knock on the door and relaxed some when Harley chimed, "Alice, I got you some clean clothes to wear~."

Alice stood and opened the door a crack, reaching out to take the clothes from her. "Thanks."

Harley smirked as Alice closed the door back and leaned against the wall beside the door, saying, "I see you've already met Diablo."

Alice turned pink and pulled on the tight shorts. "Yeah, sorta kinda. You said he'd be hiding, though."

Harley snickered softly and observed her nails. "Well the man's still gotta eat. You don't have much to hide anyway. Living with Croc musta stunted your growth or something."

Alice rolled her eyes and wiggled on the shirt, drying out her hair with the towel as she stepped out the bathroom. "Oh, shut it. I am perfectly adorable anyway. At least I'm taller from when I was a teenager, shortie."

Harley pouted and straightened up. "Don't tease me, princess. Now, lemme introduce you two better."

Alice shook her head and softly squeaked when Harley pulled her into the main room. Alice gave her a look and yelped when the shorter female pushed her to sit on the couch, almost in his lap. He shifted slightly and scooted away while Alice glared at Harley.

Harley ignored it and clapped her hands together. "Alice, meet El Diablo, or just Diablo. DIablo, meet Alice. Now, shake hands and you both can thank me later."

They both gave Harley a semi-confused look and Alice waved slightly. "Nice to officially meet you, Diablo."

Diablo nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

The two went quiet and Harley watched them closely, plopping back in one of the chairs. Diablo returned to watching the game on tv and Alice hummed to herself, tapping her fingers against her legs. Harley groaned mentally and laid her head back. This would be _fun_.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley tapped her fingers on her arm and watched Alice play with her hair boredly. Harley sighed and asked, "Need it chopped off again?"

Alice looked up and nodded. "Yeah, it's been getting in the way lately too."

Harley hopped up and chirped, "To my bathroom. You want it colored?"

Alice stood up and shrugged, heading towards Harley's personal bathroom. "Nah, I'm good this time."

Harley nodded and grabbed a pair of sissors as Alice sat on the stool. Harley began cutting and Alice closed her eyes, relaxing some. Harley hummed softly and tilted Alice's head this way and that.

Alice smiled to herself and listened to the snipping of the blades by her ear. Harley had cut her hair before for her and even dyed it on occasion. She didn't care if it was perfect, she just wanted it short and out of her way.

Harley hummed and asked, "So, what do you think of Diablo?"

Alice lazily cracked open an eye and raised an eyebrow. "He's alright, pretty quiet. I don't really have an opinion yet."

Harley shrugged and said, "He's like that at first. He'll warm up to ya eventually." She began cackling at her little joke and Alice rolled her eyes, looking in the mirror to look at her hair.

Alice dusted off the ends on her shirt and asked, "Why are you cackling this time, you crazy woman?"

Harley grinned and patted her shoulder. "You'll get it later. Diablo's a hottie!"

Alice gave Harley a confused look and shook her head, heading off to get the broom. Alice smiled politely at Diablo and he waved slightly at her. Alice grabbed the broom and whistled to herself, heading back to the bathroom to clean up the hair.

Harley wiped away an invisble tear and giggled happily, skipping past Alice. "I'm gonna go out and meet up with Mistah J. Don't do anything I wouldn't you two~. Help yourself to the food."

Alice rolled her eyes and Harley changed into something more showy before heading out. Alice shook her head and dumped the hair in the trash before making her way to the kitchen. She looked around and pulled out the items for a sandwich. "Do you want a sandwich, Diablo?"

He looked up and smiled slightly. "If you're offering, then yes please."

She smiled and asked, "Well, whatcha want on it? Looks like there's some ham, bologna, I think that's turkey..."

He chuckled softly and stood up, walking over to her. He stood beside her and grabbed what he wanted out the fridge. She smiled slightly and grabbed the bread, pulling out her slice and making her half sandwich.

She walked over and plopped on the fluffy couch, relaxing back as she ate her sandwich. She reached for the remote and asked, "Mind if I change it?" Diablo shook his head and she changed it to a movie channel. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and hummed softly, glancing over at him.

He shifted slightly when he felt her eyes on him and asked, "Is something the matter?"

She laid her head back on the couch and asked, "I just got a few questions is all. You don't mind if I get a bit nosey, do ya?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "Go ahead."

She smiled and turned to face him, pulling her feet up to sit cross-legged. "So, are you a metahuman or just a normal fella?"

He shifted slightly and said, "I'm a metahuman, yes. I can create and control fire, but I try not to use it at all. Bad experiences."

She nodded and waved her hand. "That's fine. So, how come ya staying with Harley and Joker? Ain't got a place of your own? Or, just move around a lot?"

He shrugged slightly. "Mostly the first. She looked me up and thought I'd make good muscle at her and Joker's club."

She smiled and waved her hand in his direction, motioning to his visible tattoos. "I can see why she'd think that. I admit, you do look a bit intimidating. You're just a big softie, though, ain't ya?"

He gave her an odd look and said, "You must be a _loco senorita_ to think that. Aren't you intimidated?"

She giggled and hopped up, patting the top of his head as she walked past him to put her shoes on. "There's a lot you're gonna learn about me if you stick around, hun. Catch ya another time, Mister Devil."

She skipped out and he blinked at the door as she shut it. He changed the channel back to the sports and leaned back. He was sure he would see her again and maybe next time he would ask her a question or two. He would just have to wait and be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice hummed softly and smoothed down her black skirt, stepping back to look in the small mirror better. She adjusted her tank top and pulled on a pair of knee high boots, zipping them up. She turned to Croc lounging on the worn-down couch and asked, "How do I look, Crocy?"

He cracked an eye open and she turned around, allowing him to see her fully. "Look good, got a date?"

She smiled and looked back in the dirty mirror to adjust her hair. "Well I hope so by the end of night. And this one is legit, so keep ya teeth to yourself. At least, I hope it'll be legit. Gah, he's so fine Crocy."

He held up a hand and rumbled, "Don't wanna hear it. Go on and leave me."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, walking past him towards the direction of Harley and Joker's club. "See ya later, ya big grump. I'll grab a six pack on my back."

He waved his hand and relaxed back, listening to her walk until she was out of range. She had explained that while no she wasn't attracted to him, she was still quite affectionate towards others she was close to. He frankly didn't care and she treated him better than he'd been treated in almost his entire life (a.k.a like an actual human), so he wasn't going to stop her anytime soon.

Alice looked up when she faintly heard the almost-obnoxious bass playing and smiled, climbing up the ladder and managing to push the cover enough to wiggle out. She dusted off, checking to make sure her clothes weren't scuffed or torn. She nodded to herself and walked inside, smiling slightly as her ears practically vibrated.

She made her way to the bar and waved at the bartender, glancing around. He handed her a bottle of Mountain Dew and yelled, "Harley's dancing, but I have a feeling you're looking for Diablo."

She snickered and yelled, "What gave it away?"

He chuckled and yelled, "Go on to the V.I.P. Room, he should be back there."

She nodded and capped her bottle of soda before heading towards the VIP room. The guard let her pass and she smiled sweetly, sliding into the booth across from Diablo. Joker was missing from her sight, but she frankly didn't like even being in his presence.

Diablo glanced at her and raised a non-existant eyebrow. "I didn't expect to see you anytime soon after you disappeared."

Alice smiled and relaxed back against the leather booth. "Thought I'd swing by and have some fun tonight. Sober fun for now. Whenever Harley pops up, I'll be drunk."

He hummed softly and slowly nodded. "Ah, so you gotta have a friend before deciding to drink?"

She giggled softly and shook her head. "Nah, I can drink on my own. Just more fun with some company. Plus, Harley likes to make new drinks for me to try and I end up nearly on my ass."

He chuckled softly and sipped his water. "Makes sense you're a lightweight."

She suddenly puffed out her cheeks and huffed at him, leaning forward. "Are you callin' me short?"

He leaned back and set his glass down, out the way in case she decided to jump. "I didn't mean it that way, but I won't stop you if you take it the wrong way."

She narrowed her eyes and suddenly busted out laughing, falling back into the cushions. He blinked in surprise and subconsciously untensed, not realizing he had curled his hands into fists. He watched as she laughed and shook his head slightly, silently reasoning she had spent too much time with Harley and Joker.

She grinned widely and straightened up, wiping an invisble tear away. "Ah, that was too good. Well, congrats, ya passed my little test. Nice tensing, though, I enjoyed the muscles ya got hiding under that shirt."

He blinked slowly and felt his cheeks heat up some. Very few women found him attractive, let alone gave him a second glance. He shifted slightly and Harley poked her head through the beads, grinning widely.

"Pumpkin! Ya made it tonight!" Harley slid over to perch on the back of the booth beside Alice and crossed one leg over the other. "Oh, having fun with the hottie here?"

Alice smiled widely and finished off her drink. "I am, actually. He's a pretty cool fella."

Harley cackled and patted Alice's head. "He's our resident hottie, hun. So, you two getting along good?"

Alice nodded and Diablo said, "She's quite the little firecracker."

Harley snickered and climbed over Alice, hopping down from the booth. "She's my little firecracker, but I'll share her with you. Anyway, I'mma go fix you somethin' special pumpkin."

Alice waved her hand and Harley slinked off, her hips swaying. Alice smiled and relaxed back. "Ah, I hate that damn nickname. Guess I deserve it, though."

Diablo leaned back and asked, "Why do you say that?"

She smiled slightly and played with her hair, spiking up the back of it. "It's pretty obvious I ain't from here. I'm from Middle of Nowhere, South Carolina. Quiet, boring town. Nothing ever happened. Bitch of a mother decided to move up here, I ran away. Now I live with the monster in the sewers. Met Harley and she started callin' me her little 'country bumpkin' and I got irritated so she changed it to her pumpkin. I don't mind that too much."

He nodded and Harley returned, a bright pink drink in hand. She slid in beside Diablo (who scooted away slightly) and twirled her straw in her drink. "Try it, Pumpkin and tell me how it is. If it's good, I'm gonna call it the Quinn Special."

Alice nodded and sipped some of it, humming happily. "Oh, this is really good Harls. Sweeter than hell, though. What'd you put in it?"

Harley waved her hand and sipped hers. "Oh a little of this and that. Nothing too strong, though, for my lightweight Pumpkin."

Alice hummed and said, "Well thanks for the thought. I like it a lot."

Harley smiled widely and the two made small talk while sipping their drinks. Diablo listened in every now and then and shook his head slightly. Harley hopped up eventually and chirped, "Well I'll catch you lovebirds later. See ya around, Pumpkin."

Alice waved and stood up after Harley left. "Why don't ya come dance with me? It's no fun without a partner."

He shook his head and waved his hand dismissivly. "Not much of a dancer. I'm sure you can find a partner."

She lightly pouted and crossed her arms, jutting her hip out. "Ah, all they wanna do is grope a cute little thing like me. I don't think you'd do the same."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "I don't think I'll win this argument with you, _mujer teca_."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did you call me?"

He chuckled softly and took her hand, leading her to the dancefloor. "Stubborn woman, that's all."

She hummed and snagged his other hand, pulling him along to dance with her to the beat and not responding. She knew she was stubborn to a fault and wasn't gonna argue it. She tugged his hands to her hips and began dancing, forcing him to move with her.

He danced with her and loosely held her hips, keeping his powers in check to prevent any burning. His thumb brushed against her smooth skin as her tank top and he stiffened slightly, pulling away from her. She looked up at him and tilted her head.

He waved his hand and asked, "Shouldn't you be heading home? Won't your friend miss you?" They had ended up close enough that they could hear each other over the music.

She shrugged and said, "Probably. I promised I'd get him some beer on my way back."

He nodded and glanced around, easily recognizing the lustful, drunken stares in Alice's direction. He shifted and said, "I'm gonna walk you there. Lotta creeps around here."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks a bunch. Let's get going."

He nodded and followed her out. She led him to a convience store and scratched her cheek. "Uh, you mind buying the beer for me? I ain't got an I.D. or cash on me."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Yeah, but you owe me."

She grinned sheepishly and pointed to Croc's preferred beer before he grabbed a six pack of it, heading to the counter. Alice rocked on her heels as she waited and glanced around some, spotting some of the drunken creeps from the club. She hummed softly and jumped at a light tap on her shoulder.

Diablo held up the beer and asked, "Where to next?"

Alice smiled and said, "Oh, just follow me. I usually leave an opening so I can get back in."

Diablo nodded slightly and walked beside her to the partially-open manhole. "Do you.. live down there?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, it's dark and damp, but it's home to me and Croc. He looks after me and no he doesn't feed me people, that's only his thing."

He nodded and she climbed down the ladder, only pausing to adjust her hold and hold up her hand for the beer. He handed it down to her and asked, "Why don't you live with Harley?"

She smiled brightly and simply said, "Croc's my best friend and it's not right to leave your friends all alone."

He nodded slightly and closed the covering back, straightening up. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and decided to head back to Harley and Joker's penthouse. As he laid in the almost-too-comfortable bed, he thought about she said. Their second meeting and she was already leaving a mark on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Diablo wandered through the alleyways of the city, almost casually looking around if it weren't for the duffel bag on his back. He glanced at the manhole covers and silently wandered if Alice or even Killer Croc could see him. His hands were buried in his letterman jacket's pockets, even though he wasn't affected by the cold, he had worn it to avoid the odd looks.

He made his way to the Harley and Joker's club, The Grin and Smile, and walked over to the manhole Alice had crawled down several night's before. He shifted the bag on his back and pulled it open, climbing down the ladder. He held up his hand and allowed it to catch fire, emitting some light in the dark sewers.

He took a deep breath and ignored the smell as he began wandering the sewers. He looked around and sighed softly before freezing when he noticed the water rippling. He narrowed his eyes and turned, watching the large dark form in the water.

He took a deep breath when he heard a low growl and quickly said, "I'm trying to find a girl, Alice."

Killer Croc's eyes shone in the dark and he growled out, "Why shouldn't I kill you?"

Diablo shifted the bag onto his free hand and set it in front of him. "I just came to give her some things from Harley. Just some things like food and a blanket or two."

Croc grumbled softly and turned, glancing back at Diablo. "Follow me."

Diablo picked up the bag and nodded, jogging slightly to keep up with the scaled man. He looked around some and closed his fist as a faint light began to grow, exstinguishing his flame. Alice sat stretched out across the obviously-broken couch and looked up when she heard Croc climb out of the water.

She smiled at him and perked up when Diablo carefully crossed the board to the dry area. She stood and patted Croc's arm, walking past him to Diablo. She gave him a quick hug and smiled widely. "Cool jacket. And, whatcha doing here?"

Croc sat back on the couch and rumbled, "Claims he got stuff for ya from Harley."

Alice nodded and grabbed a metal folding chair, wiping off the seat after she unfolded it. "Well, come sit down and make yourself at home. It's uh not much, but it's mine and Crocy's home."

Croc simply rumbled from his spot and Diablo helped her unfold a table, setting the bag on it. "So, you really do live here?"

She smiled and nodded, pulling over another chair to sit down. "Yeah, I do. So, what did Harls pack me this time?"

He unzipped the bag and laid out the various objects. A few cans of food, a fresh blanket, some clothes, a few other odds and ends. Alice set the blanket on the back of the couch and hugged the pillow which took up the bulk of the bag.

He shifted slightly as she took the small pleasure of hugging a fresh pillow and glanced at Croc. "You mind giving us a bit of privacy, homie?"

Croc cracked open an eye and Alice kissed his cheek, mumbling something in his ear. He nodded and stood, diving into the water and swimming off. Alice smiled and sat in a chair, cracking open a can of sliced pears. "He don't like new people, even if you are special."

Diablo nodded and said, "I just wanted to ask you a couple... personal questions."

She sighed and sipped some of the juice from the can. "Yes, I live here with Croc. No, I do not want to leave. Yes, Harley has offered to let me live with her and J, that's why I have my own bathroom. And, I don't want or need your pity."

He sighed softly and said, "I didn't come to give you my pity. Like I said, Harley - "

She held up her hand, stopping him. "Harley doesn't send messengers or delivery boys. She knows if I need something, I'll ask. You came of your own free will, thinking I needed some food and a clean blanket and clothes. Ya know, you're lucky Croc didn't eat you right away."

He leaned back in the chair and asked, "Why didn't you let him?"

She smiled slightly and checked the sizes on the clothes, getting up to put them away in a cheap plastic box. "I'll be honest, I like ya. The tattoos are sexy and the fire power is even sexier. You're obviously a nice guy, but obviously you've hurt others in past. Also explains why you were hesitant to make skin-to-skin contact while we danced that night."

He took a deep breath as he felt his temperature rising and repeatedly clenched his fists in an attempt to release some of the building tension. He nodded slightly and said, "Yeah, you're right. I burned my own family alive and I don't like using my powers where I can hurt innocent people."

She smiled and suddenly kissed his cheek, making him freeze. "I figured something like that. Thanks for the blanket, I've been needing one. You better head on home, before Croc comes back. He don't like visitors staying too long."

He blinked at her and stood up. "Uh, of course not. Wanna meet up sometime?"

She giggled softly and nodded. "Sure. I'm here every day of the week, just come on down. I'll let Crocy know you're cool to come down."

He smiled slightly and waved his hand as he crossed the makeshift bridge. "Thanks. I'll swing by tomorrow maybe?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll be waiting on ya."

He nodded and made his way back to the open manhole. She was a lot smarter than he had assumed. His cheek actually tingled a bit from her kiss. Surely, it hadn't meant anything important as she had shown Killer Croc the same affection. He lightly touched the spot she had kissed and let a genuine smile show.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice hummed happily and stretched out across the couch, resting her head on Croc's leg. He glanced at her and asked, "What's up with you?"

She smiled and asked, "Can't I be happy for once?"

He rolled his eyes and grumbled, "You're happy your boy came to visit."

Her pout quickly turned into a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I am. I like him, Crocy. He's really sweet and he does mean what he says. That's, like, a rare trait anymore Croc. It don't hurt to have a nice guy friend around with fire powers anyway."

He gave her a look and she ignored it with a wave of her hand. She settled back and he patted her head, standing up. She cracked an eye open and rolled her eyes when he dived into the water, swimming off. She could tell he wasn't happy with Diablo and his surprise visit or his promise to return so he was just going to swim it off.

She settled back into a light sleep and smiled to herself while Croc swam. Croc stopped when he caught the already too familar scent and climbed up, easily pushing the covering away. Diablo paused when he heard the metal clang and looked over, grunting when Croc pinned him against the side of the building.

Croc dug his claws into Diablos neck and growled lowly. Diablo glared and asked, "What's your problem, man? I ain't done nothing to your girl."

Croc growled and tightened his hold, not enough to stop airflow but enough to make the smaller male stiffen. "You do something to her and I'll kill ya. I ain't afraid of no fire-breathing punk."

Diablo held up his hands and said, "I ain't gonna do nothing to her either. I'm gonna treat her right, like how she deserves."

Croc dropped him and growled, "Good. You hurt her, you gonna go missing."

Diablo nodded and lightly rubbed his neck. "I won't hurt her, homie. I'll treat her good, don't you worry."

Croc nodded and rumbled, "You keep that promise or you gonna regret coming into this city."

Diablo nodded and said, "I'll take care of her."

Croc climbed back down and pulled the covering back over, officially ending the conversation. Well, more like threatening on Croc's end. He dived back under and swam back to his and Alice's area.

Climbing up, he noticed Alice was still asleep, Relaxing some, he carefully pulled the blanket up to cover her better. He stared down at her and turned away, pulling out the box before quietly packing it up with her belongings, which were spread out across the area.

He took a deep breath and easily lifted it onto his shoulder, walking through the sewers towards Harley and Joker's building. He left it under the opening into the alleyway beside the building and slowly began making his way back to Alice. It was time for him to face the facts, Alice didn't belong with him in the sewers anymore and deserved better than what he could ever give her.


	7. Chapter 7

Croc sat on the ground, staring at the constantly moving water. He was oddly still except for the slight rise and fall of his shoulders with each breath he took. At a faint rusling noise, he glanced up as Alice slowly sat up. He watched as she slowly stretched out and felt a small pang in his chest as he stood.

Alice smiled sleepily and rubbed her eye. "Heya, Crocy. What's on your mind?"

He walked over to her and she blinked up at him before yelping when he suddenly lifted her, setting her on her feet. He turned her to face away from him and she frowned, moving to turn around before he grabbed her shoulders, stopping her. "Go, you don't belong here anymore."

She stepped out of his reach and turned, frowning up at him. "What's wrong? Did I piss you off or something?"

He took a deep breath and growled, "Go! Leave my home!"

She shakily stepped back and softly said, "Croc..." He had never growled at her like this before.

He forced himself to glare at her and stepped forward, making her step back cautiously. "This is my home, not yours! You don't belong here anymore! Leave!"

WIth a final low growl, he pushed her shoulder and she lost her balance. She stared at him in shock as she fell back into the murky water. She quickly pushed herself to surface and gasped for air, staring back at Croc as the water washed her away. He stood in the same spot and didn't look in her direction; he knew if he had looked at her he would dive in after her to pull her out, but she knew how to swim. He had made sure of that much.

Alice quickly pushed herself to the edge and climbed up, panting softly. She let out a choked sob and looked around, trying to recognize where she was. She rubbed her arms together at a chill and began walking, looking for a familar exit.

She paused when her leg bumped something and looked down before collapsing into a heap when she saw the box packed with her things. She sobbed freely and hugged the box, letting out a loud sob. She repeatedly wiped her eyes against the backs of her hands and looked up when she heard the covering move, letting the last bit of the days' light in.

Harley poked her head over the side and frowned. "What's wrong, pumpkin? Why're ya all wet?"

Alice looked up and let out a choked sob, not being able to form coherent words. Harley frowned and looked around before calling out to someone, ordering them to climb down and collect Alice and her things. Two suited men walked over and climbed down, one of them grabbing Alice's box and the other cautiously lifting Alice into one arm.

Harley watched the one carrying Alice closely and said, "If you drop her, you're gonna be in for it."

The man nodded and carefully climbed up, being more cautious than ever to make sure Alice didn't get hurt in any way. He shifted her into his arms better when he stood and Harley began walking inside, motioning the two to follow her. They followed after her and Alice sobbed softly, tears continously streaming down her cheeks.

Harley pointed at the one carrying her things to set them in a spare room and said, "Gimmie my pumpkin. I'll take care of her."

The one holding Alice nodded and Harley took her into her arms, easily holding her up. She carried the younger female to her personal bathroom and set her on the edge of the tub. Alice slumped forward and stared blankly as Harley helped her undress, turning on the bath water.

Harley rubbed her back slowly and mumbled, "It's alright, pumpkin. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for ya. Now, let's get you in the tub and I'll get ya some nice warm food."

Alice nodded slightly and let Harley guide her into the water. Alice sunk down to her neck and Harley turned off the water, leaving the bathroom to go to the kitchen. Alice stared at the wall and blinked slowly, not feeling anything in particular.

Harley lightly knocked on the door and walked in, holding a plate of perfectly cooked grilled cheese in her hand. She smiled slightly and asked, "How ya doin' pumpkin? I got you your favorite."

Alice shrugged slightly and mumbled, "I'm okay, I guess. Shoulda expected it."

Harley sat on the edge of the tub and held the plate in her lap. "Hey, I'm sure the big guy had a reason. He loves ya like a little sister, you know that. Maybe he's just ornery or somethin'."

Alice nodded slightly and Harley helped her sit up to eat, gently rubbed her back. Alice slowly ate and sat back when she finished, only managing to eat half of her sandwich. She softly mumbled, "I'm full."

Harley nodded slightly and set the plate beside the sink, grabbing her rag to lather it with her soap. She gently began washing the dirt and grime off of Alice and Alice closed her eyes when Harley washed her face. Harley frowned slightly and helped Alice out of the water, wrapping a towel around her.

Alice shuffled beside Harley and allowed herself to be led to the spare room. Harley sat her on the bed and helped guide her to get dressed. She may have gone crazy, but she never forgot her days as a psychiatrist and could easily see the feeling of abandment swimming in Alice's eyes.

Harley helped Alice lay down in the bed and covered her up, tucking the blankets around her. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm here for ya. I promise I'll always be here for ya."

Alice stared blankly at the wall and nodded slightly. Harley petted her hair back and mumbled, "Just get some sleep. I'll go talk to Croc for ya."

Alice nodded slightly and curled up on her side, slowly dozing off. Harley made sure she had fallen asleep and quietly slipped out, grabbing her baseball bat. As far as she was concerned, Croc was in for some hell if he didn't have a damn good explanation.


	8. Chapter 8

Harley motioned for her henchmen to open the sewer covering back open and double-checked her personalized revolver to make sure it was fully loaded. Non-lethals, of course, but they'd still hurt like hell when they hit. She returned it to her holster and gripped her bat in one hand. "I've got some business with ol' Crocy. I'll be back soon enough. If my pumpkin wakes up, make sure to get what she wants or needs."

They nodded and she climbed down, jumping down from the last few rungs. She swung her bat around and chewed on a fresh stick of gum as she began walking through the dark sewers. She glanced around and popped a bubble, following the soft glow of a light.

She easily walked across the board and glanced around the area, scrunching up her nose before yelling, "Croc! Get your ass out here! I got somethin' to tell ya!"

She narrowed her eyes and bounced the business end of her bat in her left hand, looking around while she waiting for the scaled man to appear. She knew he had heard her and if he knew what was good for him, he would show up soon. She eyed the couch and frowned slightly; she suspected Alice had most likely slept there for the past several years.

Harley shifted and frowned slightly; partially ashamed of herself for not pushing Alice to come live with her all those years ago. She didn't want to imagine how Alice lived in the sewers. She frowned deeper and quickly wiped her eyes, turning around when she heard the water ripple as Croc climbed out.

He eyed her and asked, "What you want, shorty?"

She glared at him furiously and hissed, "Why did you hurt her like that? She fucking loved you like an older brother, Croc. Explain, fast."

He crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at her. "What you wanna know that for? That's my business."

She walked over to him and swung her bat tauntingly. " _Explain_ before I start swinging."

He growled lowly and she quickly swung, hitting the side of his knee. He let himself drop onto his knee and glared at her. She pointed her gun at him, pulling the hammer back, and hissed, "You ain't explainin' fast enough."

He curled his hands into fists and growled out, "She don't belong here no more."

Harley paused and slowly returned the hammer to its' resting position, but still pointing the gun at him. "You can't say that. You ain't allowed to say that."

He glared and stood up. "She deserves better than me, shorty. I can't - I can't take care of her no more."

She blinked up at him and mumbled, "She loves ya, Croc. Like a brother. Ya can't just toss her out like that."

He growled at her, but the threat wasn't behind it. He walked past her and dropped himself onto the couch. He took a deep breath and mumbled, "She don't belong here. Take good care of my little firecracker."

Harley sucked in a breath and stared at him in shock. A stray tear ran down her cheek and she softly mumbled, "She still needs you, she feels like she's been abandoned."

Croc closed his eyes for a moment and mumbled, "Then tell her. Tell her I can't care for her anymore. I don't care."

Harley wiped her cheek and mumbled, "I will, but only because she deserves to know the truth. You just want the best for her."

Croc nodded slightly and leaned back. She returned her gun to its' holster and rested her bat on her shoulder, glancing back at him. She gave the back of his head a saddened look and began walking back. She would tell Alice, the broken-hearted girl needed to know the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

Harley quietly sat at the foot of Alice's bed and stared down at the floor, trying to figure out a way to break it to Alice. It wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure. She sighed and ran her fingers through her pigtail. She let herself fall back onto the bed and softly groaned, pausing when Alice started moving around.

Alice yawned widely and sat up, slowly stretching out. She rubbed her eye and blinked at Harley. "Whatcha doing down there, Harls?"

Harley looked over at her sadly and sat up, sitting cross-legged as she faced Alice. "Alright, don't freak out on me. I went and talked to Croc."

Alice shifted and glanced up when Harley grabbed her hands. "Alright, I won't freak out. What'd he say?"

Harley squeezed her hands and said, "He did kick you out or abandon you. He just wants the best for ya, pumpkin, and knows he can't give it to ya. You know he loves ya. He just can't take care of ya anymore. This is for you, Alice."

Alice stared down at her lap and nodded slightly, her eyes watering. "I - I understand, I guess."

Harley smiled slightly and squeezed her hands tighter. "I'll take good care of ya, pumpkin. Get ya hooked up with an I.D. and a credit card so you can handle those things yourself now. No more stealing for my pumpkin, got it?"

Alice smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

Harley nodded firmly and hopped up off the bed. "Now, let's pig out on some ice cream and watch some movies. Horror or Disney?"

Alice nodded and followed after Harley to the living room, walking over to the rack of movies to pick a few out. Harley hummed softly and dug out the two tubs of ice cream as Diablo wandered in, shirtless and yawning behind his hand.

Harley hip-bumped the drawer close and held the spoons in one hand, whistling at him. "Oh, watch out, Alice. We got outselves a hottie in here~."

Diablo rolled his eyes and asked, "What's up with the little _chica_? Looks upset."

Harley glanced over to see Alice putting a DVD in and sighed softly. "Croc had her move here, sorta against her will. She'll be alright, though. Just need some ice cream and bondin' time. You're welcomed to join."

Diablo glanced over and shrugged. "I might. Not gonna watch a kids' movie, though."

Harley smiled and said, "Nah, it's a horror movie night."

Alice poked her head up over the back of the couch and asked, "Are you letting the ice cream melt or what, Harls? Oh, hiya Diablo."

He waved his hand and Harley walked over, plopping down as Alice held the blanket up for her. Alice laid the blanket back down across her lap and took her ice cream from Harley. The two girls started eating and Diablo sat the chair, leaning back into it.

Alice smiled slightly and relaxed back as they watched the Saw franchise. She blinked when she felt her spoon scrape the bottom of her tub of ice cream. She looked down and lightly pouted, leaning forward to set it on the coffee table. Sitting back, she looked over at Harley and smiled slightly when she saw Harley soundly sleeping.

Alice carefully stood up and adjusted the blanket over Harley better before walking over to turn off the DVD player. "You don't gotta turn it off yet. I'm surprisingly enjoying it."

She jumped and quickly turned, looking over at Diablo. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep."

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "Nah, I'm up. Looks like Harley's out, though."

She nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, I didn't wanna bother her and wake her up with the screaming."

He nodded and mumbled, "I can move her, if ya wanna finish the movies."

She smiled slightly and gathered up the second half of the series. "It's fine. I can finish them in my room."

He chuckled softly and stood, cracking his stiff back. "I'm actually enjoyin' the movies myself."

She nodded and left the screen on, bathing them in the blue light. "Well, how about we finish them together? My room's got a tv, though, I'm sure yours does too."

He nodded and mumbled, "It don't matter who's room we finish them in."

She smiled and mumbled, "Well, come on. We can finish up in my room."

He chuckled softly and followed after her. She popped the movie in and settled back on the bed, leaning into the pillows. He sat beside her and kept some distance away from her. She smiled slightly and pulled the blanket up over her lap, relaxing back.

Diablo allowed himself to relax some and glanced over when Alice didn't get up to put the next movie in. He smiled slightly when he saw she had fallen asleep and got up, turning the tv off. He walked over to where she was sitting and carefully adjusted her to a more comfortable position.

She suddenly latched onto his arm and he froze, his entire body stiffening. She hummed softly and relaxed, holding onto his arm. He shifted and tugged at his arm, trying to free it without waking her. He knew from past experience that waking a woman when she had just fallen asleep never ended well.

He softly gulped and carefully settled beside her, laying stiffly. She smiled in her sleep and relaxed into his side, soaking up his warmth. He glanced at her and shifted slightly, slowly relaxing but not falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice hummed softly and nuzzled closer to her 'pillow', smiling softly at the warmth. She yawned softly and slowly blinked awake. She moved to push her pillow away and blinked when it felt a lot more firm than usual. She leaned back some and blinked at Diablo.

He was asleep and looked relaxed for once, rather than his usual more serious expression. She turned light pink when she felt his arms tighten around her waist and shifted slightly, nudging his shoulder. No matter how relaxed he looked, she needed to get up and use the bathroom.

He frowned slightly and cracked open an eye to glance down at her. He blinked slightly and yawned before sitting up, pulling away from her. She smiled slightly and sat up before he shuffled out, rubbing his slightly numb arm to get the feeling back.

She stretched out fully and headed to her bathroom, relieving herself. She splashed some water on her face and patted it dry with a soft towel. She yawned widely and headed to the kitchen, stretching out her back to crack it.

She hummed happily as it cracked and looked through the fridge, scratching the top of her head as she dug out some eggs and bacon. Setting them on the counter, she turned on the flat-top stove to start heating it up and turned to the pantry, smiling when she found a few packets of instant grits. Leave it to Harley to manage to find some instant grits for her in Gotham.

Alice smiled and started cooking, softly hissing when the bacon grease popped up and landed on her arm, leaving a small red mark. She rubbed the spot and glanced up when she heard barefeet against the floor. She smiled at Diablo and jumped as grease popped up on her arm again.

He smiled slightly and said, "Mornin'. Need some help with that?"

She smiled and nodded, offering him the fork she'd been using to flip the bacon. "Sure, I hate cooking bacon but I love eating it."

He chuckled softly and took the fork from her. "You should focus on the eggs and grits. They look like they're burning."

She quickly turned to the eggs and moved the pan off the hot eye. She reached over and pulled down a plate, dumping the eggs onto it. She set the pan in the sink and stirred her grits, adding a bit of butter and salt.

Diablo smiled slightly and set the finished bacon on the plate with the eggs. "Haven't had grits in a while."

Alice hummed and said, "Well, that's too bad. I used to eat them all the time, back when I lived down south. They're practically a staple. Mix them with some eggs or some jelly, give them some flavor."

He nodded and fixed himself a glass of water. "I haven't tried grits with jelly yet, but I'll keep that in mind."

She nodded and brushed a piece of curly hair back, pouting when it fell back into place. "Well, help yourself. There should be some grape jelly in the fridge door and I always cook too much."

He smiled slightly and turned the stove off, taking the offered plate. "Well, thank you. I'll just mix the grits with eggs for now."

She smiled and fixed her plate, walking over to the table to set her plate down before fixing herself a glass of apple juice. He sat down across from her and the two started eating their breakfast. He hid his smile as he chewed his food; he hadn't sat at a table and ate with someone in a while.

Alice stretched back when she finished and asked, "So, whatcha wanna do today?"

Diablo shrugged and helped her clean up. "I promised you a date, didn't I? I'll figure somethin' out."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, you did. Just, let me know when you get an idea so I can get ready."

He nodded and started washing the dishes while she walked over to the couch, peeking over to see if Harley was still there. She hummed when she didn't see the other female and looked around, spotting a note on the coffee table. Alice leaned over the back and let herself flop over onto the cushions, softly grunting and earning an odd look from Diablo.

Alice sat up and snagged the note, glancing over it and blinking when a credit card fell out of its' fold. She looked over it and looked over the note, blinking in surprise. "Wow, Harley's gone off with Joker for a few days for some business and I got me a nice chunk of change to help myself to."

Diablo wiped his hands on his pants to dry them and leaned over her shoulder to see, whistling softly. "Ya know, I think I got an idea we can do today."

She nodded and said, "Alright, let's go get dressed. Not that I don't mind the view."

He rolled his eyes and straightened up, heading to his room to change. She snickered softly and skipped ot her room, holding onto the credit card. A part of her hoped Harley would be alright, being alone with Joker, but she wouldn't worry herself sick. After all, Harley would want her to enjoy her new fun.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Fire Wolf Queen**

 **marina2351**

 **stordec23**

 **EmpressLupin**

 **felicia2235**

 **and all my beautiful followers**

 **For your reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm so happy you're all enjoying Asylum Alice. There will be more to come, I promise, as I write more. I'll try to update every couple of days or when I get a hit of inspiration. Love you all! And, thanks again for the reviews, they feed my urge to write!**


	11. Chapter 11

Alice followed after Diablo and asked, "So, where are we going?"

Diablo rolled his eyes and said, "This is the third time you've asked, so stop asking."

She groaned and stuffed her fingers in her jeans' pockets. She huffed at the pathetic size of the pockets and crossed her arms, stuffing her hands in her armpits to warm them. She hummed at the warmth and blinked when he held a door open for her.

Looking up at the sign, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why did you bring me to a clothes store? Especially this one, this is, like, really expensive shit."

He shrugged and simply stated, "You need clothes, don't ya? We can get some lunch afterward."

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged, walking in. "Alright, find a boyfriend chair I guess. This is gonna be a long trip."

He waved his hand and ignored a few looks as he sat down, leaning back in the comfy chair. "I'll be here."

Alice nodded and took a deep breath, beginning the process of going through all the clothes at the store. Diablo stared at the clock on the wall and watched as she picked out some clothes, hooking the hangers on her thin forearm. He frowned slightly and made a mental note to make sure she would eat more. He continued to watch and chuckled softly as she began stacking clothes on her arms.

Alice eventually walked over and peeked around her stack of clothes. "Okay, I'm done here."

He blinked at her stack and stood, taking some out her arms. "Good to hear. Got everything?"

She smiled and said, "Sorry, but I still need some new shoes, socks, undies. Need new ones, ya know?"

He chuckled softly and headed over to the counter. "Well, we can abuse your card. You needed new clothes, no offense, _chica_."

She shook her head and set the clothes down on the counter. "I'm not offended. I've had the same clothes for, uh, quite a while, honestly. I haven't grown much since I moved in with Croc."

He nodded and shifted at the saddened look. He reached over and squeezed her shoulder, smiling slightly. She smiled back and ran her card through the scanner before grabbing some bags. He grabbed the rest of the bags and sent a quick text.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who you textin'? Better not be some other lady when you're on a date."

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Just one of Harley's men. Don't really wanna carry these bags all day."

She hummed and nodded, walking out to sit on a bench. He sat beside her and leaned back, shifting slightly before loosely hugging her shoulders. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're being oddly affectionate."

He shrugged and glanced around, not looking directly at her. "Just figured, nothin' happened last night. Thought it'd be alright to at least do this."

She smiled and mumbled, "Nah, it's alright. You're a pretty good fella to snuggle with, ya know? Warm and cozy."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I am not cozy. Warm, yes. Cozy, no."

She shook her head and mumbled, "So much denial. Alright, Mr. Warm-not-cozy, totally not cozy. I am not comfortable at all, sitting here like this. Warm, sure, but totally not comfortable."

He gave her a look and pinched her upper arm, making her yelp. "Shuddup. Here he is."

She whistled as the black van pulled up in front of them and stood, gathering the bags. "Nice creeper van."

Diablo gave her a look and pulled the sliding door open, setting the bags inside. "Stay here for a few, _hermano_ , the lady's not done shopping yet."

The driver nodded and shifted it into park before leaning back. Alice set her bags in the van and Diablo pulled it shut, loosely wrapping his arm around her shoulders again. She smiled and allowed him to lead her to the next store, repeating the process of shopping a bit, setting the bags in the van, and going on to the next store for a few hours.

Alice pouted when her stomach grumbled and perked up when she spotted a GameStop. She smiled widely and tugged on Diablo's arm, saying, "One last store and then lunch, alright?"

He chuckled softly and followed after her. "I'm comin', I'm comin'. Slow down, _chica_ , the store's not gonna move."

She pulled him inside and hummed happily. "I know, I know. I just, I love gaming, alright?"

He nodded and looked around some. "Alright, well I'll hang out over here somewhere. Not big on gaming."

She waved her hand and headed towards the shelves, looking through the games and picking out a few. She ignored the looks and looked through the discount bins, humming to herself. She read a few descriptions and put most back before walking over to the counter. She smiled politely at the cashier and paid, walking over to Diablo.

"Alright, we can go now. I'm starving."

He chuckled softly and hugged her shoulders. "You got enough games there?"

She smiled sheepishly and hugged the bag to her. "It's a guilty pleasure of mine, I'll admit. I just enjoy gaming."

He shrugged and led her back to the van, which had filled up quite a bit. He turned to the diver and reached over to hit the back of the seat, jerking him awake. "We're done here, go ahead and head back, _hermano_."

The driver started the van and gave a thumbs up. "Alright, I'll catch you two later then."

Diablo nodded and stepped back as he drove off. "Now, may we eat _chica bonita_?"

Alice giggled softly and nodded. "Well, I would hope so. I'm pretty hungry too."

He smiled at her and loosely took her hand in his. She smiled brightly at him and walked with him, lightly swinging their arms together. He chuckled softly and gently squeezed her hand, consciously keeping his temperature from rising. He certainly wouldn't want to hurt her, by accident especially.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sososososoososo sorry about leaving this fic, but I am back and puffing along writing lately and am hoping to keep the momentum going so I will continue writing. Thank you all for being patient and I promise I'll keep writing. Please enjoy~**

* * *

Alice hummed softly and stretched out, bumping the penthouse door open. "Today was fun. We should definitely go on a date again, Diablo."

Diablo shut the door behind himself and nodded, sliding his sneakers off. "Definitely, though, less shopping next time."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, making her way to the kitchen. "Yeah, this was just something I sorta needed. We still got a nice lunch, though."

He chuckled softly and leaned against the counter. "You didn't even let me pay for it. Are you enjoying your money?"

She nodded and pulled out a pot, filling it with water and some sugar. "I am. I'll let you pay for our next date."

He hummed softly and said, "Well, thank you. What are you making? You just ate."

She smiled and fished out a few tea bags. "Some tea. What did you think it was?"

He shrugged and fixed himself a glass of water. "I wasn't really sure, _chica_. Ain't seen tea made like that before."

She hummed and leaned against the counter beside him, resting her elbows on the counter and her chin in her hand. "City boy like you, I don't expect you to even know what good tea is."

He rolled his eyes and set his glass down. "I've had tea before, _chica_. Just haven't seen it actually bein' made before."

She snickered softly and watched the tea start to boil. "Of course not. Too busy running your gang?"

He gave her a look and crossed his arms. "Don't wanna talk about them days. It's a bad idea to bring up a man's past."

She hummed and waved her hand. "That's fine, just wanna know who I'm condo-sitting with. Welllllllll, do ya like movies?"

He blinked at the sudden change of conversation and loosened his tightly crossed arms some. "Sorta, haven't really had a chance to catch up on any new movies. My - my kids," he paused to clear his throat, "they liked those animated movies. Other than those, never really cared for any others."

She smiled and carefully fished the tea bags out, saying, "Well, I love movies so we are going to have us a movie marathon. Mind getting the popcorn popped?"

He shook his head and walked over to the pantry to get a bag of popcorn. She hummed softly and bit on her tongue as she carefully poured the hot tea into a pitcher. She smiled and walked over to open the fridge as he set the microwave to start.

She left it open and carefully carried the pitcher to the fridge, hissing softly as some splashed onto her hand and forearm. She quickly ran it under a stream of cool water and bounced on her heels some. Diablo sighed softly and held out a bottle of aloe gel.

"Here, this'll help."

She nodded and patted her arm dry, tears pricking her eyes. He shook his head and squirted some gel on her arm, carefully rubbing it on the red area. She smiled slightly and glanced up at him, taking the chance to admire the tattoos on his face up close. He glanced at her and blinked at her, loosely holding her hand in his.

She shifted her feet some and jolted when the microwave beeped loudly. He pulled away and washed off his hands as she dumped the popcorn into a bowl, snagging a bottle of mountain dew from the fridge as she walked over to the couch, setting her items on the coffee table.

Diablo took a deep breath and fixed himself a glass of ice water. He glanced over at where Alice was putting a movie in and smiled to himself. He refilled his water and walked over, sitting back on the couch. She gave him a quick smile and plopped down beside him, taking the bowl of popcorn.

He smiled softly and laid his arm across the back of the couch. She smiled and offered some popcorn, which he took a few pieces off. He relaxed back and slowly edged his arm around her shoulders, loosely holding her. She smiled softly and hummed at the warmth he radiated, leaning closer to him.


End file.
